


Trust, Fidelity, Love

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for admiralandrea's story "Trust, Fidelity, Love" for SGA Reversebang 2013</p><p>Link to story: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SGAreversebigbang2013/works/839037</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Fidelity, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/gifts).



"Trust, Fidelity, Love"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The sourcepic is by Joe Opedisiano, the background is a wallpaper from the National Geographic site.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust, Fidelity, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839037) by [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea)




End file.
